The invention relates to an apparatus for testing the strength of a bond between two materials. More particularly, the invention relates to a hand-held apparatus for testing the strength of, for example, an adhesive or solder bond between an item of hardware and a substrate material, especially a vehicle window. A method of using the apparatus is also an aspect of the invention.
Devices for testing the bond strength between two joined materials are known. Known testing devices, however, have been found to have a significant number of moving parts which wear out relatively quickly, and produce erratic results due both to such mechanical wear, as well as to improper use by the operator resulting from the operation of known devices in a non-repeatable manner.
Accordingly, a less complex, easier to use, and more reliable device for testing bond strength would be useful.